


Masquerade

by DecemberCamie



Series: Miraculous x Hunter [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossover, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Masks, Poor Gon, lol, oh no my best friend is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: The sad thing was, Gon almost didn’t recognize his best friend.Notbecause Gon was a bad friend. Far from it; he could usually find Killua in a crowd just from the hunch of his shoulders, the hands shoved in his pockets. Gon didn’t need to see the starlight-silver hair or flash of midnight blue eyes to recognize the person Gon had grown up with his whole life.This, though. This was entirely different.“What’s the matter, Gon?” Killua asked, familiar smirk growing underneath an unfamiliar mask. “Cat got your tongue?”Gon was too speechless to respond to the pun.(Miraculous Ladybug au, with Gon as Ladybug and Killua as Chat!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Go [HERE](http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/157913824156/emthimofnight-you-might-wanna-right-click-open) to see emthimofnight's gorgeous fanart that sparked this entire AU! It has all the info you need about the characters, their relationships, etc. An anon on tumblr requested I write the masked ballroom scene from emthim's art so that's where this is coming from!
> 
> This Miraculous Ladybu AU fic features Gon, secretly Ladybug, and Killua, who is secretly Chat Noir, as their civilian selves. Enjoy!

The sad thing was, Gon almost didn’t recognize his best friend.

 _Not_ because Gon was a bad friend. Far from it; he could usually find Killua in a crowd just from the hunch of his shoulders, the hands shoved in his pockets. Gon didn’t need to see the starlight-silver hair or flash of midnight blue eyes to recognize the person Gon had grown up with his whole life.

This, though. This was entirely different.

“What’s the matter, Gon?” Killua asked, familiar smirk growing underneath an unfamiliar mask. “Cat got your tongue?”

Gon was too speechless to respond to the pun.

Killua was dressed head to toe in a startling white suit, adorned with matching gloves and an intricate cat mask that hid most of his face. His eyes- beautiful, shining, the deepest blue Gon had ever seen- glowed in the dim light, sparkling like jewels. The final touch was Killua’s hair- instead of its normal chaotic mess, Killua’s hair was now swept back in a graceful arc.

Gon’s heart throbbed. He had always known Killua was pretty. It wasn’t hard to miss the way other kids at school stared at him sometimes, despite the fact that Killua was a Zoldyck and ‘not to be trusted’ for a reason that made Gon’s hands shake with fury.

But right now- this very moment, standing in the center of a crowded Masquerade Ball, with chandelier lights glittering in the background and sweeping music drifting through the air-

This was the first time Gon realized how utterly breathtaking Killua truly was.

“C’mon, Gon,” Killua said with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t leave me hanging here. Say something. I know this costume makes me look all stuffy and stupid, but that shouldn’t-”

“It doesn’t!” Gon blurted and Killua stopped short.

They stared at each other for a lengthy pause.

“It doesn’t, um,” Gon stammered, heat crawling up the back of his neck. “It doesn’t make you look stupid. Or stuffy. You look really, _really_ great, actually.”

Killua blinked. It was hard for Gon to tell that mask, but it almost looked like Killua was blushing at the compliment-

Suddenly, Killua’s gaze flickered to Gon’s right. His mouth twisted in a grimace as he muttered,  _“Shit.”_

Gon started to twist around. “What-”

A hand snagged his wrist and suddenly Gon found himself being dragged towards the dance floor. The strength in Killua’s grip surprised him; had Killua been working out recently? Gon couldn’t ever remember being pulled along this easily.

Killua only halted after they reached the center of the of the tile. He faced Gon again, lips set in a firm line. Gon didn’t move as Killua shifted his grip upwards, until their hands slid together. 

It was a perfect match.

“Dance with me?” Killua asked. Begged, more like it by the pleading light in his eyes. “The Mayor’s daughter is over there and my ridiculous family has been trying to get us together all night. This is the only way to get out of talking with her.”

“Of course,” Gon said. Killua was his best friend. Best friends held hands and danced with each other all the time, right?

Right.

“Thank you,” Killua said with transparent relief. He curled his other hand on top of Gon’s shoulder, the first clutching to Gon’s left hand, and its weight made Gon’s skin itch.

Gon confessed lowly, “I don’t know how to do this. I’ve never danced at a formal event like this before.”

Killua simply smiled. “Just follow my lead. I promise, I won’t let you fall.”

Gon’s mouth went dry. He didn’t have time to think about what that meant before the next song began.

This new song was different than the others he’d heard upon entering the ballroom. This one was slow, a soft kind of melody that made Gon want to sway side to side. It was both beautiful and gentle.

Killua stepped swiftly to his right and then a step backwards. Gon did his best to follow his best friend’s practiced movements but the way he followed after Killua was a clumsy imitation at best; his feet didn’t glide across the floor like Killua’s did, he kept guessing where the next step would be, how their bodies would twirl around and around like falling leaves…

“You’re doing great,” Killua whispered into his ear and Gon tightened his grip at Killua’s hip, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

It was so weird having Killua’s quiet voice so close to him like that. Gon could feel Killua’s breath on his skin and his ears burned. Why, though, he had no idea.

“Don’t lie,” Gon groaned. “I’m so bad at this. Your parents will probably ban me from future parties if I keep this up.”

Killua laughed- again, right into Gon’s ear- and Gon’s heart leaped into his throat.

“I doubt that. If they can’t tell who you are, they can’t ban you, right? That’s one of the perks of attending a Masquerade Ball- no one knows who you are, so you don’t have to hold anything back.”

Killua leaned even closer, until his chest pressed right against Gon’s.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Gon,” Killua said with a sincerity that Gon’s best friend so rarely showed. “My parents always throw the lamest parties. Did you let Mito do your hair?”

Gon swallowed thickly. He couldn’t think straight with Killua right on top of him like this. The only thing he could focus on was the smell of Killua’s strawberry shampoo in his nose, the long fingers curled around his, the soft silver hair brushing his cheek…

Gon’s mind flashed back to when he first caught sight of Killua as he entered the Ball. Killua looked so good like that. It was kind of strange, but with that cat mask Killua was wearing, Gon couldn’t help but be reminded of Chat Noir.

Chat Noir, his partner in crime. The only person in the world fast and strong enough to keep up with Gon- with _Ladybug_. Just thinking about him made Gon’s already pounding heart race in his chest.

Chat Noir was grace and speed and clarity. Killua was hidden smiles and far-off looks and a familiar voice through his cell’s speaker.

Gon squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to breathe normally. Killua was not Chat Noir, and Chat Noir was not Killua, no matter how similar they looked tonight. 

Killua was Gon’s best friend. And Killua was so important, so amazing and incredible, that he deserved someone who could match that brilliance. Someone _other_ than Gon.

So, Gon pushed his jumbled thoughts of Killua and Chat Noir out of his mind. He had to focus; he was here to support Killua, not to have weird thoughts that compared him to Gon’s secret crush. Seriously, what was _wrong_ with Gon tonight?!

“Gon?” Killua said his name and again Gon recognized the sound of his name as only Killua could pronounce it.

Gon reflexively tightened his grip around Killua’s hand.

“No,” he said, answering Killua’s question with a beam. “I did my hair myself! Do you like it?”

Something mischievous glittered in Killua’s eyes, almost like he was trying not to laugh.

“Yeah. I do. It reminds me of someone I know, actually.”

Gon frowned, puzzled. He and Killua only ever hung out alone. “Who is it?”

Killua grinned. “Just another friend of mine. You wouldn’t know him. But, let’s just focus on us tonight, okay? This is the first time I’ve ever had anyone I know attend my family’s insane parties, so I want to make the most of it.”

Gon pursed his lips but nodded.

He would listen to Killua. For now. But later, when the time was right, he wanted to know more about this mysterious friend…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The next fic in this series is a LadyKillu fic :3
> 
> [My tumblr](http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
